


The Spy

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [6]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 Vampires - The Spy<br/>
Crossover fandom: Twilight / Priest<br/>
Characters: Garrett & Black Hat<br/>
Disclaimer: Purefiction. No copyright infringement intended. </p><p> </p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Being followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Vampires - The Spy  
>  Crossover fandom: Twilight / Priest  
>  Characters: Garrett & Black Hat  
>  Disclaimer: Purefiction. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
>  

Black Hat turned around to allow Garrett a look over his shoulder.  
"The woman in the light blue coat followed us from the station." The golden eyed vampire declared. "Let's move and see if she follows us further."

To avoid drawing attention of others present in the park the two deliberately strolled away from the bench to a side lane that led to the hilly area of the park. 

This time both were on alert and true as soon as they moved the woman followed at a distance.  
The vampires looked out for the right spot to lay a trap.


	2. Can you read me?

Where the path made a turn and they were covered from view by the green surround, they both switched to vampire mode, hiding next to the small trail.

The woman had increased her step as soon as she lost the two out of her view.

For the moment neither of them knew what they actually wanted to do with her.  
Therefore Garrett tried to establish a telepathic communication, hoping that his fellow vampire was able to pick it up.

"We are merely going to scare her, right?"  
"Why? What had you in mind?"  
"Hell I know! What do you reckon?"


	3. The Trap

The woman jumped, gave a little scream when the two vampires suddenly emerged blocking her way.  
"Why are you following us?" Garrett demanded.  
"I ... I ... Don't hurt me!" The woman squealed.  
"We won't if you tell us why you are spying on us." Black Hat growled angrily scaring the woman eve more. 

"You ... You are going to attend that Satanist Congress,aren't you? I'm a journalist. Would you give me an interview?"  
The two vampires were dumbfounded but then started to laugh.  
They had never expected this, there would be no interview of course.  
The woman was told to leave.


End file.
